Better Early Than Ever
Better Early Than Ever is the Season 9 premiere episode of HTFF. Character Starring *Hippy Featuring *Trippy *Pranky *Gutsy *Superspeed *Robo Star *Fireball *Lessy *Sapphire *Britton *Pia *Spot *Waddles *Spoke *Xinx *Flicky *Rip *Howdy *Sir Gron *Ava *Torn *Ziggles *Ale *Fungus *Rex *Cheesy *Buddy *Fuddles *Elliott *Meaty *Waddles *Hoppy *Nippy *Puffy *Guddles Appearances *Hippy's Mom (Off-screen) Plot Hippy talks to Trippy about a special assembly at school and that they have to get to school on time, and that the first one there will get an award. Hippy says he is going to get up and go early. Hippy runs off upon hearing his mother. Later, Hippy plans his route to school and thinks of the excitement. He falls asleep and dreams about getting to the assembly early and getting the award, but wakes up when he was pranked by Pranky by making his alarm clock go off not long after he awoke. Hippy throws the alarm clock out the window, which a giggling Pranky is right next to, impaling him with the glass. Later, at 3am, Hippy wakes up and sneaks out of his house. He sets off for his journey. Since the buses don't run this early, Hippy looks around for another way to get to school. Out of the blue, he sees Gutsy on his motorcycle. The scene cuts to Hippy enjoying a ride with Gutsy. Up ahead is the school, but Gutsy goes past it. Hippy notices that Gutsy is actually planning to ride over a cliff to the other side. Hippy screams for him to stop, but he already goes off the ramp and plummets to the bottom of the gorge. Hippy finds himself on a hospital bed in a full body cast. He is lucky to be alive, unlike Gutsy, who was splattered to pieces, as Robo Star and Superspeed are seen trying to glue his body parts back together. Hippy tries moving his bed, eventually gaining control of it. He rides it out of the hospital and back on the street, with two hours to go before making it to school. A few feet away, Fireball is seen performing a trick for Sapphire, Lessy, Britton, and Pia inside a circus tent. Fireball juggles flaming balls while blowing firey breath (from chilli), but Hippy ruins it by pushing into him. Fireball angrilly throws fire at him, setting the place aflame. After crashing through the circus tent, Hippy continues on with burns and a lion cub biting on his left ear, which soon jumps off with it. Hippy sees the school up ahead, but he flies off his bed after hitting a rock. With only an hour left, he tries to crawl. Miraculously, Spoke is seen nearby impersonating Splendid. Hippy calls him to help and he responds. Spoke picks up Hippy and carries him, running to the school. Spot shows up with a pump triggered to dynamite with fish bate, attempting to blow up a nearby Waddles. However, as he pushes the pump, it is revealed that Waddles surrounded him with the dynamite before escaping. An explosion is seen as Spoke runs with Hippy in slow motion, creating an epic hero scene. Now with only 10 seconds left, Spoke and Hippy try to make it to the school. The clock ticks down and Hippy begs for anything to make him reach his goal before it's too late. Spoke gets one more idea. With all his strength, he throws Hippy into a school window and hopes for the best. Hippy makes it inside (albeit by crashing through the glass) and Spoke salutes him. Hippy wakes up and sees that he is the first person to have reached the school, just in time for the bell to ring. Everyone else walks inside and discover that Hippy beat them. He is awarded with a trophy and the crowd carries him to the front to say his speech. Hippy gathers his speech papers and turns a fan on, only for the paper to be blown all over the classroom, slicing everyone. Looking around shocked, Hippy tries to get out of school and jumps out a window. Deaths #Pranky is impaled by glass when Hippy opens the window on him. #Gutsy splatters at the bottom of the cliff. #Fireball, Sapphire, Lessy, Britton, and Pia are killed when the circus tent is set aflame. #Spot is blown up by dynamite. #The other characters (except Hippy, Spoke, and Waddles) die from paper cuts. #Hippy may have died from jumping out of the window, considering his condition. Though it is possible that Spoke rescued him (debatable). Trivia *First time Spoke appears but Splendid doesn't. *Spoke, Waddles, debatably Hippy and Sir Gron, and Hippy's mom are the only characters to survive. *Robo Star and Superspeed were at the hospital trying to put Gutsy back together, and were later seen in the classroom with everyone else. *Pranky is the first character to die in Season 9. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes